hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Roy Kingdom Hurricane Season
The 2018 Roy Kingdom hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the kingdom. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and will end on November 30, 2018. Despite the official seasonal boundaries, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time in the year. This season will be the first instance of live recording and tracking of tropical cyclones in the basin. The season's first storm, Hurricane Alexia, formed on May 20, days before the season officially began. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, major hurricanes, and suoer hurricanes within a particular year. Pre-season Outlook The first forecasts of the year was issued by the Roy Meteorological Agency on May 5, 2018. They predict that the 2018 season will be an above-average season, predicting a total of 19 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, and 0 super hurricanes (commonly referred to as supercanes). On May 6, 2018, the Hypothetical Hurricane Center released their forecast for the season, anticipating a total of 23 named storms, 12 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes, and 2 supercanes. On the same day, the Lucarius Hurricane Center released their forecast, calling for a total of 16-18 named storms, 8-10 hurricanes, 3-5 major hurricanes, and 1-2 supercanes. On May 25, 2018, the Prism Weather Center issued their forecast for the season, predicting a total of 14-17 named storms, 7-11 hurricanes, 3-7 major hurricanes, and 0-2 supercanes. Mid-season Outlook On June 9, 2018, the Farm River Meteorological Center issued its first outlook for the season, predicting a total of 14-17 named storms, 6-10 hurricanes, 2-4 major hurricanes, and 0-1 supercanes. Later the same day, the Douglas Hurricane Center issued their first outlook, calling for a total of 16-21 named storms, 1-8 hurricanes, and 0-5 major hurricanes. Outlook and Advisories RMA issuing advisories on TS Benito 1604 UTC Wed Jun 13 2018 Tropical Weather Outlook Roy Meteorological Agency 1604 UTC Wed Jun 13 2018 For the Roy Kingdom basin: The Roy Meteorological Agency is issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Benito, located near the northern coast of East Roy Kingdom Land. ...TROPICAL STORM BENITO MAKES LANDFALL ON THE NORTHERN COAST OF EAST ROY KINGDOM LAND...TROPICAL STORM WARNING AND FLASH FLOOD WARNING ARE IN EFFECT...BENITO EXPECTED TO WEAKEN... 1. A disturbance northeast of West Roy Kingdom land is continues to produce scattered showers and thunderstorms. The system has organized the past few hours, and is also expected to enter favorable conditions later today or tomorrow, and a tropical depression may form from this system. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...50 percent * Formation chance through 5 days...high...80 percent. Forecaster Roy Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:red legend:Category_Red_=_74-96_mph id:C2 value:orange legend:Category_Orange_=_97-120_mph id:C3 value:yellow legend:Category_Yellow_=_121-143_mph id:C4 value:green legend:Category_Green_=_144-159_mph id:C5 value:purple legend:Category_Purple_=_160-179_mph id:C6 value:pink legend:Category_Pink_=_180-200_mph id:C7 value:blue legend:Category_Blue_=_201-234_mph id:C8 value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) legend:Category_Gray_=_≥_234_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2018 till:28/05/2018 color:C1 text:Alexia ® from:10/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Benito (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Storms Hurricane Alexia | image = | Winds = 80 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 987 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = May 20 | Dissipated = May 28 }} A low organized into the season's first depression late on May 20. Later the next day, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Alexia, the season's first named storm. Alexia further intensified into the season's first hurricane late on May 23. Alexia then made landfall on Island D early on May 26, and subsequently weakened to a tropical storm later the same day. Alexia then rapidly weakened to a tropical depression early the next day as it travels further inland. Alexia subsequently weakens to a post-tropical cyclone early on May 28. Damage: $3.5 billion Deaths: 17 Tropical Storm Benito | image = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 997mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = June 10 | Dissipated = Present }} A tropical wave organized into Tropical Depression Two late on June 10. The depression quickly strengthen to Tropical Storm Benito later the next day. Damage: Unknown Deaths: 4 Current Winds: 45 mph Current Pressure:999 mbar Storm Names The following list of names will be used to name tropical cyclones that forms in the basin. This season will be the first time this list will be used, though it is not known whether or not this list will be used again. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Roy Meteorological Agency (RMA) in January 2019. Any names used in this season will be its first use. Unused names are in . Category:Live Seasons